simpsons_hit_and_runfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolves Stole My Pills
Wolves Stole My Pills is the fifth mission of Level 4 where the player plays as Marge. The mission involves Marge having to find Grampa's lost pills by chasing after a Chase Sedan which will drop the pills at random. Summary Marge goes to visit Grampa to ask if he knows anything about the crop circles that are appearing all over Springfield but he's unable to help as his medication has been stolen. Marge drives to the school, and finds Nelson in the playground, Marge scolds Nelson severely and demands him to give back the pills, but Nelson tells Marge that he traded them for Playdudes to a person in a black sedan. Marge finds and follows the sedan, collecting the medical pills that fall of the back when she crashes into it. Afterwards she drives back to the Retirement Castle and gives Grampa his pills but he still can't help out as the pills knock him out. Marge goes to get caffeine pills from the Kwik-E-Mart to wake him up instead. After he wakes up, Grampa explains the crop circle to Marge and describes an old crop circle that happened in his youth, it is a shape which is identical to the logo of the new Buzz Cola, which Marge believes will cure Bart's memory. Transcript Marge: Grampa, do you know anything about crop circles? Abe: What?! Huh, I can't tell you about crop circles right now. Those lowsy renegades stole my pills. Without my Agralieve, I'll start biting nurses. You don't need the lawsuit you gosh darn ricket, hhmmm, crop circles hm, braggin Agralieve-ro, ruuh.... Marge: Oh dear! (Marge heads over to the Springfield Elementary School and finds Nelson) Marge: How could you hooligans steal an old man's medication?! You give it back right now! Nelson: Oh, we traded it to some dudes in a black car for these PlayDudes, Check it out, man, this one has an interview with the guy who invented the Wah-Wah Pedal. Marge: Hmmm! (Marge chases a government agent car with pills as she collects ten of them and heads back to Abraham) Marge: Here's your crazy medicine Grampa... Abe: Hot diggity! Sweet sweet medication, gimme, gimme, gimme!! (snores) Marge: Ooooooh....great. Now I need something to wake him up. (Marge goes to Kwik-E-Mart, grabs the Trucker's Choice Stay Alert Capsules, then rushes back to the retirement castle to wake Abraham up) Cutscene/Movie Marge wakes Abraham (Grampa) up, and with a few tries, succeeds in letting Abraham tell her about the crop circles. Marge then figures out that the planet with an antenna looked familiar, that it was on a can of Buzz Cola. Transcript Marge: Maybe these will jog your memory. (wakes Abraham up) Abe: Huh? What? Marge: For the last freaking time, tell me about the crop circles! Abe: There I was surrounded by Tojo and his Nazi henchman when one of them, a raccoon as I recall, hit me with a banjo. Now, I never reasoned with a raccoon, let alone a Nazi one, so I... Marge: Grampa, what does this have to do with a crop circle? Abe: Not a thing! Now where was I? Right, now, the first time I rode in a water car— Marge: CROP CIRCLE! Abe: OK, OK, it was so long ago that I'll have to describe it in sepia tone. Well as I recall, it was sort of a cosmic kind of thing, shaped like a planet with an old fashioned radio antenna coming off it. Marge: A planet with an antenna? Hmm-that sounds awfully familiar. I think it was at the Kwik-E-Mart... that's it! It was on a bottle of pop! Maybe that will jog Bart's memory... Music Trivia * Two PR asset discs reveal that Jasper originally had Grampa's role and he would've told Marge about the crop circles. As of Grampa, he was meant to be the person Marge raced against instead of Chief Wiggum in the previous mission, Return of the Nearly-Dead. In the final game's files, there is an unused piece of mission dialogue that says "TALK TO JASPER", which could be a possible leftover from this early mission design. Gallery wolves stole my pills 7.jpg| wolves stole my pills 1.jpg| wolves stole my pills 2.jpg| wolves stole my pills 3.jpg| wolves stole my pills 4.jpg| wolves stole my pills 5.jpg| wolves stole my pills 6.jpg| wolves stole my pills 8.jpg| Category:Missions Category:Level 4 Category:Follow and Collect Missions Category:Avoid Missions Category:The Simpsons: Hit & Run